You Are My Sunshine (Re-make)
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: While hunting in the woods one day, Edwards finds a house the is burning down. Inside the house is a small little girl. Edward rescues her and takes her home to his family. Will the Cullen's and Bella love her like their own? Read and find out. This is a re-make of You Are My Sunshine.


Chapter 1

It was a boring day in the Cullen household. Everyone was engaged in their own activities. Bella was on the couch reading Romeo and Juliet. Emmett and Jasper were deeply involved in a video game on the Wii. Alice was doing some on-line shopping. Rosalie was looking at a car magazine. Carlisle had a day off, so he was sitting in the love seat reading a medical journey. Esme was also sitting on the couch doing a new sketch. Edward of course was cuddled next to Bella. While Bella was reading her book, he was playing with her hair.

Growing bored, Edward got up from the couch. Edward doesn't usually get bored when Bella was over, but he was bored today for some reason. He kissed Bella on the forehead and said he was going hunting. He told his family he wasn't going to far.

" Stay safe and stay out of trouble." Esme told her son.

" I will." Edward said.

Edward walked to the door. He opened it and then closed it. Edward took a deep sastifed breath of fresh air. It felt good to be outside in the fresh air. Edward started to run. He didn't know were he was going. Edward jumped across the river with a soft thud. Then started to follow a small path that was in the woods.

After walking a couple of miles, he smelt a mountain lion. He could tell it was close. Edwarad followed the scent a couple of miles and found it. Edward waited for a couple of minutes. Making sure the animal hadn't heard him coming. The animal didn't hear him and Edward quietly pounced on the animal. He quickly broke the neck an then drained it clean.

Feeling sastifed, Edward went down to the stream to wash off his hands and face. While he was doing that, he smelt smoke. A fire was close by.

Edward quickly dashed to the smell of the fire. He didn't have to run far. Edward found a small two, story cabin that was on fire. That is when he heard a soft thump of a heartbeat and scared thoughts of a child.

Edward glanced up and saw a little girl in a upstairs window. Edward was torn. He wanted to run in and save her, but fires were dangerous to vampires.

" Help me please!" The little girl cried.

" Jump out the window! I promise to catch you." Edward shouted.

The child went away for a minute. Edward wondered what she was doing. She was back a minute later, clutching onto a photo album and a teddy bear. Clutching to both of them, she climbed out the window. She hesitated. Edward could feel the head and hear the crackling of the flames.

"You need to jump!" Edward shouted.

The child finally jumped and landed with a soft thump into Edwards arms. She started whimpering and crying.

" Your safe. It's okay." Edward said softly. He was rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

" My mommy and daddy! You have to help them!" The little girl cried.

The child started to try and get out of Edwards grasp. But he had a firm grasp on her, but gently.

" You can't go in their honey. I'm afraid they didn't make it." Edward told her.

The child started to cry. Edward wanted to comfort her. But, he need to check to see if she had any injuries that needed to be taken care of.

" Can you tell me your name? My name is Edward." Edward told her.

Hiccup, " My name is Grace Elizabeth Harper. I'm 8 years old." Hiccup.

" Nice to meet you Grace. Is it alright if I check you for any injuries?" Edward asked her.

Grace shook her head yes. Edward looked at her arms and forehead. She had some glass in their that needed to come out and possibly need stitches.. She had some in her lip to.

" Can I take you to my dad? He is a doctor and he can fix you up." Edward said.

Grace shook her head yes again. Edward picked her up. Making sure she had her photo album and her teddy bear.

" Tuck your head into my chest. I'm going to run fast." Edward explained.

Clutching the child to his chest, he took one last glace at the burning house. Then he took off towards home.


End file.
